1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of treatment of an environmentally hazardous waste material from production of magnesium metal, and also an apparatus for such treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
The actual waste material from electrolyic production of Mg metal and sludge deposit from (foundry) furnaces for refining of magnesium, being a solidified mixture of chlorides, oxides (salts) and Mg metal, represents a hazardous waste deposit. The present practice of free deposits in open air will not be tolerated by regulation in most countries.
Presently known methods of "treatment" of such waste material are mainly limited to the recovery of entrapped organic particles with free deposits of the remaining salts or return of salts to the source of the Mg containing raw material (salt lakes).